


【龙龄】谁还不想在上头爽爽了

by Dajizhuazi



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi





	【龙龄】谁还不想在上头爽爽了

小年轻成天在一块干柴烈火，这脑子里没别的，成天就想着搞对方，这不两人说着写剧本说着写剧本，结果写着写着就滚到床上去了....

今天张九龄同志信誓旦旦要反攻王九龙，就先这样再那样!

不过润滑剂哪儿去了？？？

润滑剂都是王九龙以前用在张九龄儿身上的，倒也没在意过王九龙那死鬼把那东西搁置在了哪里。

张九龄趁着王九龙正在脱裤子扫视了一圈也没看见润滑剂，眼看王九龙的全身已经赤条条的了，尤其浓密黑森林下的那东西早已高高挺立，紫黑的粗壮柱体青筋突现，仿佛在昭示着自己的雄风!

不行，一定不能让自己的小算盘泡汤。

但看王九龙这迫不及待的架势，龄龄崽要是来硬的肯定会吃亏....

以免自己失去主动权先被压在下面，索性张九龄掏出了揣在裤口袋里，从何九华那搞来的一条黑丝带，这条黑丝条质地柔软，触感清凉，蒙在眼睛上做那些刺激的事情会有种不一样的快感。

所以回来的时候，张九龄就从何九华那里把这好东西要来了，看来这黑丝带要派上用途了..

趁着王九龙现在躺在了床上，张九龄立马跨坐在了王九龙的胯上，但身后那硬邦邦的东西却在杵着自己的臀缝。

“宝贝儿，今天我要好好补偿你”  
“你闭上眼睛”

王九龙倒是很听话的闭上了眼睛，他到要看看师哥能搞什么花样来

紧接着张九龄低头将自己水润的唇瓣覆上了王九龙唇瓣，他用自己柔软的舌勾着王九龙的舌，互相索取着对方口中的津液，不一会就发出啧啧声，空气中欲望的温度开始燃烧，透明的液体顺着嘴角一路滑过下颚，趁着王九龙陶醉其中，张九龄把那条丝带蒙到了王九龙眼睛上，顺便打了个死结

王九龙倒是也没反抗，任由张九龄这恶作剧一样的小把戏

张九龄看王九龙任由自己摆弄，仿佛受到了鼓舞，顺着嘴角一路吻向王九龙的喉结，轻轻啃咬舔舐，两只手也没闲着，左手抚摸着王九龙胸前的红点，右手撸动那粗壮的性器....

王九龙的呼吸开始变得粗重，亮晶晶的水痕还挂在喉结处，接着张九龄含住了王九龙右边的红点，来回吮吸直至那个红点变得像红豆般大小，左边的红点则在指尖的揉搓下变得敏感，王九龙爽得发出一声性感的低吼

得意的张九龄离开了王九龙的胸，但乳尖处却与嘴角处拉出一条长长的银丝，断开后滴落在了王九龙的小腹上

接着张九龄从王九龙身上翻了下来 ，跪坐在王九龙的两腿中间，俯下身子虔诚地含住王九龙的性器，温热的口腔刺激得那东西抖了几下。

含住顶端用力吮吸，小巧的舌来回摩擦玲口处，片刻过后就有清水从铃口出流出，还透着诱人的光泽，然后是柱体，张九龄上上下下舔了一遍又一遍，最后一口将囊袋里的鹅卵蛋吸入了嘴里，来回搅动，性器根部是王九龙最敏感的地方，所以当张九龄发现这个小秘密后，一度攻陷了那里，王九龙的性器爽得直打颤...

张九龄试探性地摸了一把王九龙的后穴，装作不经意间带过，结果手刚碰到王九龙那里，穴口就紧缩了一下，从未被开发过的穴口又粉又嫩，别提多诱人了，尤其是紧缩的那一下，仿佛在提醒着某物的进入。

特意让王九龙翻了个身，趴在床上，谎称自己要抚慰一下他精壮的背，结果还没等反应过来，张九龄就用床头柜里王九龙经常用来绑自己的皮带把王九龙手反制在身后了

张九龄一脸得意地弹坐到王九龙的背上，将邪恶之手伸向王九龙浑圆挺翘的屁股，两手抓起臀肉狠狠的揉搓，最后都揉出红印子来了，揉满意后，将手指探向了穴口附近，在穴口附近画圈圈，穴口警惕得禁闭着，不允许任何异物的进入，发现不对劲后，王九龙对着张九龄道

“师哥想反攻我?嗯?”王九龙似乎并不着急

“保证让你满意，你又没试过，今天让你也爽一把!”

“那如果我要是没爽到呢?”

“没爽到我就穿上上次你买的情趣内衣任你操”

“好，不许反悔!” 

紧接着张九龄将嘴凑了过去，一口含住穴口，用温润的舌舔舐着穴口，直至穴口吐出一条缝，张九龄将舌尖探向了更往里的地方，细密的褶皱包裹住舌尖，舌尖慢慢与紧致的内壁周旋，还顺势拍打了王九龙屁股几巴掌，结果突如其来的刺激使得穴口再次紧闭。

趴在王九龙两腿间的张九龄看见了衣柜下的润滑剂，立马伸手将润滑剂勾了出来，拧开盖子，滴了几滴在其股缝处，看着那粘稠的液体顺着那条缝流过穴口最后还打湿了几缕阴毛

先就着顺滑液揉开了王九龙的穴口，探进去一个指节，慢慢向内推开，还不忘空出一只手挑逗着性器，一手握着那坚挺的东西来回抚摸，一手想方设法地开拓菊穴更多

终于可以伸进去一整根手指了，张九龄开始象征性地慢慢抽送，然后随着润滑剂的深入，加快抽送的速度，王九龙忍着不让自己发出声音，却难掩浑身的兴奋

紧接着张九龄探入了第二根手指，非常有节奏地来回抽插，右手攥着其前端，此刻的王九龙的前段已经憋的又红又肿，从铃口吐出的体液打湿了一小块床单，尤为的色情

张九龄非常满意自己的杰作，他还从来没见过这样的王九龙，今天赚大发了，把这家伙征服的感觉说不出的畅快啊.....眼角都笑出褶子了...

在第三根手指进去的时候，王九龙已经被搞的分泌出了不少肠液，完全不需要润滑剂的帮助了，张九龄低头看了一眼自己的性器，粉粉嫩嫩但尺寸也不小，目测也就比王九龙短了五六公分的样子....

每次都是自己被搞的满嘴荤话，今天他也要让王九龙试试被上的感觉，想想就刺激

一想到这儿，张九龄立马扭过头来正向趴到了王九龙身上，将自己的性器找准了位置，准备顶入王九龙的后穴，尝一把上别人爽上天的感觉

没成想张九龄正走神，就被王九龙从身上弹了下去，原本趴着的人翻过身挣脱了手上的皮带，扯下了眼上打起死结的黑丝带，撕成好几段

一把拽过张九龄将其反压到身下，王九龙充满情欲的双眼驱使着将皮带反捆到了张九龄腕子上，动作一气呵成，干净利落....

王九龙抓着张九龄的两条大腿将那套黑色蕾丝情趣内衣生套进了身下人身上，薄薄的黑蕾丝拉到腿根，格外的诱人。

“诶诶诶，你大爷的，说好的反攻呢”  
“你他娘就是个骗砸呀....”

用力地蹬着腿不让那套难为情的情趣内衣贴到自己身上，刚才说会穿上这东西，完全是哄骗王九龙，可是万万没想到，自己又被压在身下了，这回可由不得他了。

“王八蛋，你耍赖”  
“师哥说我耍赖?嗯?”

说着王九龙低头咬住了张九龄柔软的胸，小葡萄刺激到非常饱满有色泽，火热的唇一路煽风点火，用力到留下了一颗颗鲜艳的小草莓，最后顺着小腹一路下滑到私密地带，一口吞没了那粉红性器

用温热的掌摸索着九龄的大腿内侧，然后滴了几滴润滑液直接捅入三根手指，九龄疼的直骂脏字，但王九龙却满脸坏笑。

继续吮吸着张九龄的性器以最快的速度插送着手指，结果张九龄以最快的速度沦陷了

噗嗤噗嗤的水声回荡在房间内，王九龙的手上沾满了张九龄的体液，穴口流出的液体洇湿了屁股下的一大块床单，要论水多，恐怕谁也比不过他师哥。

随后张九龄终于开始发出甜腻的呻吟，又开始飚荤话。

“来啊，看谁干死谁啊！”  
“用力！”

当然这种没羞没臊的话仅限于在王九龙面前，毕竟敢觊觎小黑包子的人也没有，那大概是要被王九龙打到粉碎性骨折的

听着身下人标准的喘息，以最快的速度抻起九龄的腰，让穴口对准自己的G头，然后一捅到底，九龄感觉自己差点被捅透气....王九龙非常卖力的抽插了起来。

“擦....真他妈舒服...”大汗淋漓...

泛滥的液体已经打湿了他和王九龙的连接处，一片滑腻腻，囊袋和阴毛上全是九龄的肠液。

王九龙又快又狠，每一下都重重研磨过敏感点，九龄想要更多，索性配合得拱起了自己的细腰，将自己与那巨物贴的更紧密

囊袋拍打到臀肉上的声音越来越响，两人的身上是浓烈的荷尔蒙混荡

王九龙还不满意，又将张九龄翻了个身，让身下人跪着，从后方对人身体进行深度会晤

没成想才几下，九龄的腰软塌得不行，几乎连跪着都没了着力点，是两只大掌紧紧拖着腰，才没让九龄彻底趴下。

“啪啪啪”

两股浊液一起爆发，淫靡的精液从张九龄高潮中痉挛的穴口一股股流出，而九龄的则打到了自己脸上，浑浊的乳白色液体挂在肉嘟嘟的腮帮子上，是说不出的诱惑

王九龙将瘫软的人抱在了怀里，用手抹去九龄脸上乳白色液体送入九龄唇边....

“你他大爷想干嘛?”重重给了王九龙一拳，这小拳头打的倒并不疼....

“给你美美容....”

说着王九龙身下的东西又有了抬头的趋势...

果然......张九龄又被干了.. .两人已经分不清干了多少次了...最后张九龄的嗓子都喊哑了，王九龙终于开心了....

王九龙拢着九龄疲惫的头，掏出今天包里刚买的新玩意，结果抖落出一堆大大小小情趣用品....

“这些东西都是为你准备的!”  
“不过今天我改变主意了!”  
“以后谁能制服谁，谁就给谁用!”

张九龄的眼睛在狂冒绿光，他一定要把王九龙这瘪犊子给上了，不过但从身高压制和力量对比来看，除非王九龙自己愿意，不然这辈子他都不可能实现这个愿望....


End file.
